


It's Called Marriage

by whothellknows



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s07e05 The Angels Take Manhattan, F/M, Post-Episode: s07e05 The Angels Take Manhattan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-07 07:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whothellknows/pseuds/whothellknows
Summary: Marriage isn't about buying flowers for each other or giving compliments. Amy has learned that long ago and she had no doubt about what she had to do. It was clear and obvious if there was any chance she could see Rory again.





	It's Called Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first story written in English so please, if you see any errors, just let me know. It took me very long to post this because I'm a coward so please don't ignore.

She was standing with tears in her eyes, facing a Weeping Angel. One blink of an eye and she wouldn't be there anymore.   
The Doctor was standing just behind her, begging her not to do this. But River understood her. She was encouraging her to do it and even when Amy was barely listening to the both of them, she was grateful for what they were saying.   
She knew they both cared about her. But it was her daughter who was helping her in that moment. 

Marriage isn't about buying flowers for each other or giving compliments. Amy has learned that long ago and she had no doubt about what she had to do. It was clear and obvious if there was any chance she could see Rory again. 

She would die without him. 

Marriage is about being by your loved one's side when they need you. And they needed each other. She couldn't leave Rory alone in the world he didn't belong to. It wasn't an option. She would have to die first. 

Her only regret was leaving her Doctor behind. Her raggedy man. She loved him, they both did. Amy and Rory. 

This mad man from a blue box has turned their lifes upside down, but only for the better. They have seen things they wouldn't even dream about. Amy's bond with Rory became much stronger as well. 

"Amy, please, just come back to the TARDIS." The Doctor begged. It broke her heart to hear such pain in his voice but she was determined. 

"Raggedy man.." She started, her voice shaking, using a nickname she made up for him so many years ago. She took a deep breath, turning around as fast as she could to face him and at the same time leaving the Weeping Angel behind her back. "Goodbye." She only said, looking him straight in the eye. She wanted to tell him that way, during this one second she had, how important he was to her but how determined she was as well. That single word barely left her mouth and she wasn't there anymore. 

Since that moment, Amelia Pond was no longer a part of the Doctor's world. 

She couldn't force herself to regret it. 

Tears were still falling from her eyes, when she was looking around, knowing she was at the very same cementery but many years earlier than just a second ago. 

The Doctor and River weren't there anymore. Or maybe the more appropriate thing to say was that they were not there yet. 

But... 

During one frightening second Amy felt nothing but utter horror, thinking that maybe she wasn't sent to the same place where Rory was. Her breathing intensified, heart rate increased and she was sure she's going to have a panic attack, when suddenly she noticed him. 

He was curled up under the large tree, hands covering his face. He didn't notice her yet. 

Amy sprinted towards him and she was by her husband's side in a moment, kneeling and hugging him tightly.

"Amy?" Rory asked, visibly shocked, putting his arm around her, his voice soft. 

Amy didn't even noticed his red eyes and wet cheeks, she was just so happy to have him.

"My God, Amy!" He cried, nearly sobbing. He cupped her face in his hands to make her look at him. "I... I thought I'd never see you again." He whispered, looking in the eyes of his beloved wife. "The Angel got you too?" He asked. 

Amy shook her head. 

"I let it take me." She stated firmly, her ginger hair slightly blown by the wind. 

"Oh Amy..." Rory sighed and brushed a loose strand of her hair away from her face, a small smile on his lips. "I thought the Doctor wouldn't let you."

"It's not his decision to make." She stated firmly, the corner of her mouth also going up. "Not this time." She added. "And if you think I'd let him stop me, then you don't know me at all, Mr. Pond." She hit him weakly on the arm. 

"I wouldn't dare to doubt that." Rory answered and looked her in the eye again. "Will he be okay?" He asked after a short moment of silence. Amy knew who he was asking about. 

"River's with him. She's a good girl. She'll look after him." She said with a sad smile and rested her head on Rory's shoulder, her eyes on the cemetery. 

"Will we?" Asked Rory after another short moment. "Will we be okay?" 

Amy sighed, her eyes never leaving the place where her and Rory's stony grave was going to be placed in the future. There was a lot less graves now, than when she was there with the Doctor. So many people were going to be buried there before a young Amelia Pond will stand there again with her daughter, her Doctor and the Weeping Angel. It was supposed to be this way. She had a choice, but she would always choose Rory, she knew that for sure. 

She didn't answer him straight away. But then, looking past the graves, in their future in her head, with gentle wind messing with her hair, embraced by Rory, she thought of the memories of her, Rory and the Doctor in the TARDIS, among the stars, on the hundreds of planets over the years, fighting monsters, helping people all over the universe, and then she thought about these moments of her and Rory alone, without the Doctor, with tears in her eyes which she didn't allow to fall just yet, she whispered calmly but firmly one word. Just one word which was enough. One word which always made her brave, was challenging her every single time and was the start of every new adventure. The one word which was her another constand companion over the years and the very same one which was going to always remind her of their dearest friend:

"Geronimo..."

**Author's Note:**

> You can read it also in Polish on wattpad. It was previously posted on here in Polish as well but I decided to delete it so I could post it in English.


End file.
